Merry Eats a Toadstool
by timberwlf
Summary: Well.... for once Pippin doesn't screw up. Go Pip!!!!


Merry Eats a Toadstool 

Another of the hobbits' adventures in their childhood.

"Look, Merry, mushrooms!!!" shrieked Pippin with glee as he and Merry were walking through the forest. He made a mad dash towards them, "they're mine all mine!!!!"

Merry grabbed Pippin by the back of his shirt, "Have you heard of a thing called sharing?"

"Err... yah, thanks to Frodo," said Pippin struggling against Merry's grab. "I want a mushroom!!!! Wahhhhhhhh!!!"

"Wait a minute Pip," said Merry. "Let me go get Frodo so he can get some, too. Wait until we come back." He let go of Pippin and ran off into the other direction.

Pippin pouted as he looked down at the mushroom, rubbing his hands. 

"I don't want to make Frodo angry."

"Yes you do!" went a voice.

"Ahhh! What was that?" asked Pippin jumping around in circles.

"The little red devil on your shoulder," said the voice.

"Oh... you again. Why do you always come and make me do the wrong thing?" moaned Pippin as he looked at his shoulder.

"Just grab mushroom!" yelled the voice hitting Pippin in the eye with his pitch fork.

"Never!!!" screamed Pippin, rubbing his eye. "Why don't I have a little angel?"

"Only intelligent beings get angels," said red devil.

"Nah uh," argued Pippin.

"Uh huh," went red devil.

"Nah uh.'

"Uh huh."

"Nah uh!'

"Oh shut up and eat the frigging mushroom!" yelled the devil. "You know you want it. Any way's how will they know if you eat a mushroom?"

Pippin scratched his head.

"That's what I thought," said the devil as he vanished.

"One mushroom shouldn't hurt," said Pippin picking up the mushroom and took a bite. Then, of course by his luck, Merry, Frodo, and Sam showed up.

"PIPPIN!" yelled Merry bonking him on the head, making Pippin spit out the mushroom into Sam's hair.

"Sorry.. it was my voice!" whimpered Pippin, "Honest!! Please don't kill me."

"Look my hair is nice and full of volume!" exclaimed Sam sarcastically, pulling out the mushroom. Frodo was trying hard not to laugh.

"What voice?" asked Merry.

"Let's just drop the subject and pick mushrooms," said Frodo, taking out his bag.

"Yah!" screamed Pippin and hugged Frodo, knocking the wind from him.

"Ooof!" went Frodo and pushed Pippin away.

While Sam, Frodo, and Pippin were picking the mushrooms right there, Merry went off to search for bigger mushrooms. He finally found some just a couple of yards away.

"Mine all mine!" whispered Merry greedily. He picked and threw all of the mushrooms into his bag. He took one out, started eating it and stood over the others as they picked.

"Whoa Merry! Where did you find that one?" asked Pippin, his eyes getting larger.

"Over there," said Merry pointing.

"I would stop eating that if I were you," said Sam.

"And why is that?" asked Merry.

"It's a toadstool," said Frodo.

"Plew!" Merry spit out the toadstool, and started screaming whil running around in circles "I AM GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

"Calm down woman!" said Frodo, grabbing Merry's shoulder and setting him down. "You are not going to die."

"But Pippin is if he won't stop laughing!" roared Merry. Pippin immediately stopped rolling on the ground laughing, got up and ran home.

"Oh well, we don't need the stress any way," sighed Frodo.

"You will be fine," said Sam to Merry. "Usually if you eat the amount you did, you just have... erm well..."

"WHAT????!?!?!" asked Merry, grabbing the front of Sam's shirt and pulling him down.

"Well (gulp), you get diarrea," said SAm, loosening himself from Merry's grip.

"That ain't too bad," sighed Merry getting up.

"Actually it is because the Hobbiton running tournament is tomorrow. Weren't you going to run in it? And that's pretty hard when..." said Frodo.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" cried Merry and he ran into the woods.

"Wonder how he'll do?" asked Frodo.

"We'll find out tomorrow Mr. Frodo," said Sam patting him on the back and they walked to Gaffer's place.

You get to guess what happens!!! Oh no! We have to think! AHHHHHH!!!!!


End file.
